


Heaven In Hiding

by sarahjean



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan Howell/Phil Lester - Freeform, Dancing, Drinking, Halsey Refrences, M/M, Weed, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 14:58:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15687744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahjean/pseuds/sarahjean
Summary: A friend suggests they go to a bar, problem is they don’t know what kind of bar it is. They learn about why this bar is different by partaking.Or Dan and Phil go to a bar and get stoned and shotgun weed.Based on two Halsey songs-Heaven In Hiding-Strangers





	Heaven In Hiding

Dan wasn’t the one who suggested doing this, it was one of our friends. She told us there was a bar close to our apartment that had just opened. While she didn’t say much about the bar she insisted we go there. Of course Dan wanted to indulge himself with alcohol and let loose since we didn’t have much time to do so while on tour. So that’s why we’re stood in front of a bar called “Heaven”. The sign is lit up with blue, yellow and white lights. 

He had insisted we go and dress nice enough that we looked put together but not so much that we had restricted movement. His plan was to get at least tipsy and dance until the bar closed. I’m okay with that plan as long as I can watch his hips and beautiful long legs dance around for however long he can. I’m okay with just going out, tonight It feels like I’m showing him off. Him and all his radiance. 

Hell it's a Friday night and it’s been too long since we’ve done this. Hesitate and I might not see the sight that is Dan when he’s done caring about the world's perceptions. Dan’s already been more affectionate in public and he hasn’t had anything to drink yet. His hand has been in mine as we walked. Maybe he doesn’t care because it’s already 10pm even though we would have already been out if he hadn’t changed five times before we left home. 

I trailed behind him as he pulled the door open. The room smelled of weed and alcohol. Smoke clouds also rose from some corners of the large open room telling me that I knew that smell was real. Dan breathed in, he was going to take steps forward. Soon enough the bar was in sight and he pushed forward through people with his hand still grasping me. “What can I get you?” A woman behind the bar said once we’d gotten seated there at the end of the bar. 

“You got any signature drinks?” She smiled and told Dan. His focus wasn’t there in that part of the room so when I laughed at him for asking for her to read the signatures that were listed on the wall he punched me. “Shut up, I might be slightly distracted tonight. Let me live. Anyway we’ll have two of the Troubles.” The bartender nodded and said they’d be done in a few.

“So what’s got you distracted mister?” I said condescendingly while pulling at his fingers. He didn’t speak quite yet but took his hand I was playing with and rested his huge hand on my cheek. “It better be me if that’s what this hand is implying.” I gestured to our current position with his one hand on my thigh and the other on my cheek. This would be an incredible picture. The room already looked like a movie set but add the fact that tonight we promised to not think about damage control we might have to do afterwards it’s hard to resist asking someone to snap a picture. 

He pulled my closer by my cheek. Not rough but definitely with desire. The atmosphere just felt like the place to get lost in the moment and feeling of love. Our lips met in a sweet kiss that tasted so familiar. It was a short kiss because the bartender had brought us our drinks. 

Those drinks didn’t last long. Within minutes the glasses were empty and Dan was once again dragging me somewhere. The clouds of smoke grew thicker as he dragged me along. I could feel the alcohol starting to make my muscles feel loose. That drink must have had a mix of many different things because it was strong. Then again with the air being so filled with smoke some of that might be getting me out of my head. I was always a lightweight though so with the mixture of weed in the air and alcohol in my bloodstream it got to me more than it probably should have. 

He had pulled us to another area of the room. Through the heavy smoke it was obvious this was the area people took the edge off with weed instead of alcohol. Dan was talking to someone while my eyes darted around. This was the first time all night so far I’d looked around. The place was crowded but with mostly young men and women who looked at peace with everything. The thing about all these people was that the men were dressed nicely, many who seemed to have similar ideas about fashion as Dan, and the women didn’t look like those who were in most bars. Some people I couldn’t even decipher. People who had crossed lines regarding dress who I can say honestly did it so flawlessly. 

Then it clicked, this bar wasn’t a normal one where you’d go with college buddies to pick up girls. It was one where you came to feel free and like you certainly fit in. That’s why our friend had suggested this place. She had known it would be somewhere Dan and I could go without anybody giving a damn if we held hands, kissed or danced too close. 

Dan looked back at me. “You wanna get high, I know it’s been years since you have?” I nodded. Tonight was a night for experience and the alcohol already in my blood was making me want to free fall into whatever Dan planned. He would keep me safe after all and wouldn’t dream of doing something that was seriously bad for the two of us. So I nodded again just to reassure him. 

He smiled, took something the guy he was talking to handed him then started walking towards an area with only a few people in it. Dan wasn’t a pro but he knew his way around a blunt. I though have a few years on him seeing as I was the first one he’d ever smoked with back in 2009. I let him take the lead though because why not. It was incredibly hot to watch him breathe out clouds of smoke that joined the other ones high in the room. He handed me the blunt after taking a couple long drags from it. 

It felt great. Every time the smoke would fill my lungs I would sink further into bliss. Eventually Dan got bored of just passing the blunt between us. “Can we shotgun it? I wanna kiss you but it’s hard to do when you’ve got a blunt in your mouth.” 

“Sure but let me go first.” I put the blunt to my lips and breathed in taking in as much as I could. I turned to face Dan and made sure his lips got plastered against my own. Then I deepened the kiss getting my mouth to open with his to allow smoke to flow between us. His arms came to rest just above my waist. 

The same motions happened till the blunt had burned out and was nothing more than a couple ashes I quickly found an ashtray to put them in before getting back to Dan’s side. His arms immediately slid over the top of my back and rested on my neck while I pulled him closer by the back pockets on his jeans. I kissed him directly on the lips. His mouth tasted of weed, which if I must confess isn’t the best taste but a hint of Dan’s usual taste hides behind it so I don’t mind. 

I tucked my hands into his pockets making him let out a quiet whine. The music in the room started to flow back into my ears. A song began playing over the speakers with a beat that made our kisses go in sync with it. Neither of us knew the song or artist but our lips were pressing together as bodies danced all around us. The heat rose under my shirt, then Dan pulled back. “Dance with me.” Dan said while pulling my hand out into the crowd of those dancing along. 

Our bodies were once again pulling together like gravity. His hands on my sides and mine on his hips. We were both incredibly stoned so to others the dancing we did probably looked so disjointed and out of time but i couldn’t find any reason to care. I was literally dancing with the man I love, stoned, blissed out and free of worry. There was no way in hell we’d stop. 

The song stopped and another one followed right after it. From what I could tell it was the same artist. Same strong voice that poured out words that sounded real and from the heart. Dan’s hands found their way under my shirt and onto the skin of my back. His hands roamed free giving me the confidence to play the same game with him. I grabbed his hips roughly and pulled him so there wasn’t even an inch between our chests. He didn’t pull away as he usually would completely sober, it wasn’t like he could because the people all around closed further in taking up the space where he had just been. 

The chorus rang through the room for a second time. Words fueled with passion for another. It was clearly about two lovers who’d fallen out of love but still wanted each other. It was a sad song about falling out. Something I hoped Dan and I would never come to. 

I miss the mornings with you laying in my bed   
I miss the memories replaying in my head   
I miss the thought of a forever, you and me  
But all your missing is my body, oh

I pushed my head forward into the space between Dan’s shoulder and neck. Tentatively I pressed a quick kiss to the area closest to my lips. His moan was drowned out by the music but I felt the vibrations in his neck that are oh so familiar to when Dan gets turned on.

“Let’s go home, I wanna take that shirt off you.” 

“I thought you wanted to dance.” I replied into his neck.

“Not anymore, want you to fuck me till I can’t walk.” 

…..

**Author's Note:**

> If you couldn’t tell this was rather abrupt and different from anything else I’ve posted. I just got listening to Halsey’s music and got writing (believe it or not this was just supposed to be them drinking a little then dancing to music slightly provocatively). Anywho thanks for reading it and check out the rest of the stuff I’ve written. That’d be cool of you to do.


End file.
